1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-generating wrist ball, and more particularly, to a roller ball which produces its own required energy created by impulse excitation at the rotation moment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wrist ball is a body-building apparatus with exercise fun. Its configuration, as shown in FIGS. 1(A), 1(B) and 1(C), includes a ball-shaped housing 1, a revolution ring 2 and a flywheel 3. The ball-shaped housing 1 consists of a top housing 11 and a bottom housing 12 both of which are connected by radio frequency as one hollow body. The top housing 11 is provided with a circular opening 111 at the top thereof. The revolution ring 2 is disposed on support rim 121 on the inside of the top of the bottom housing 12 and rotatable thereon. Two connecting holes 21 are arranged at both sides of the support rim 121. The flywheel 3 has a central shaft 31 pivotably connected to the connecting holes 21 of the revolution ring 2 so as to be received within the top and bottom housings 11, 12. An annular ridge 32 is disposed at the center of the surface of the flywheel 3 and provided with a through hole 321.
Again, referring to FIGS. 2(A), 2(B) and 2(C), a string 4 with one end inserted into the through hole 321 is then placed around the annular ridge 32. Thereafter, when the string 4 is pulled out, the flywheel 3 rotates about the central shaft 31 within the revolution ring 2.
As shown in FIG. 3, the ball-shaped housing 1 is held within the palm of the hand for rotation thereof. The flywheel 3 together with the revolution ring 2 orbits the ball-shaped housing 1 in addition to rotating along the annular ridge 32. In other words, the flywheel 3 produces the effect of xe2x80x9crotation and revolutionxe2x80x9d within the ball-shaped housing 1. The forces of these two rotations in two different directions create an inertia torsion moment. When the wrist controls the movement of the ball body, the ball body will create a torsional moment against the wrist. It""s very marvelous. The wrist ball is not only supposed to exercise/strengthen wrist muscles, but also have fun like playing toys.
After the above-mentioned wrist ball has been developed, it has been over ten years that it was not changed and improved, thereby losing attraction degree by degree. Therefore, someone has tried to make the housing transparent while the flywheel 3 is provided with light fitting (e.g. LEDs). In use, the blazing rotational light is produced. However, the light fitting needs batteries to supply power. However, there are two drawbacks in installing batteries within the flywheel 3:
1. The small battery is easily used up after few hours, thereby producing no light more. To ensure the safety, the top and bottom housings 11, 12 are welded by radio frequency before leaving the factory so that the wrist ball can""t be opened to put a new battery therein. Thus, the lighting duration is limited, thereby leading to discontent of the consumers because they have the feeling of being cheated.
2. Batteries cause pollution to environment. Therefore, an amount of pollution tax will be levied in some countries before installation of batteries into the wrist ball. As a result, it""s also a factor that lighting wrist ball can""t be spread.
It has been also tried to install a generating apparatus within the wrist ball. However, it fails because of its limited space. Thus, it""s not easy to solve the problem with generating electricity. Even, it""s more difficult for the wrist ball to continuously furnish the light fitting with electricity and to produce proper luminance. Consequently, the commercially available wrist ball has no successful self-generating example.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a self-generating wrist ball which is so designed as if a mini-generator is provided inside by means of impulse excitation created during the moment of the rotation of the wrist ball. Therefore, a self-generating effect during operation is created.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-generating wrist ball through which the problems with environmental protection caused by discarded batteries can be avoided.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-generating wrist ball which continues to effectively produce electricity. Moreover, the light can be effectively concentrated to emit blazing beams. Besides, the generating mini-module won""t affect the operation of the wrist ball inside.